Worthwhile Tactics
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: The tactician's next tactical challenge? Find a way to kiss Lyndis! Or, maybe the other way around! TacticianxLyn.


Author's Notes

The best part about the tactician? You can do (almost) whatever you want with him without making him OOC! I hate worrying about that type of stuff...

Now, I've read very few TacticianxLyn fics before, so I hope that I deviate from the norm with this one!

* * *

Worthwhile Tactics

The tactician wanted to kiss Lyn.

Oh, did he ever want to kiss Lyn.

She was just such a beautiful woman, inside and out. Her long, flowing hair was just so smooth to the touch. Those strong, yet tender eyes were just so inviting to stare into. And her Sacaen features, though hated by some, were what defined her personality, made her who she was, and simply added to her natural beauty. As well, she was just so determined. That determination of hers is what really made her sexy; simply because it suited her looks and personality so well.

The problem was, how does one accomplish such a task? While he knew they were at the very least 'great friends', to simply jump to 'great friends that like each other' was an extremely delicate process.

One does not simply ask their friend if he could kiss her.

Clearly, the tactician needed a plan. He pulled out a large piece of rolled up paper, and then began to write on it, labeling 'Plan To Win Over Lyndis (PTWOL)' on the top. After creating various scenarios in his head, he finally wrote out his scheme...

* * *

Satisfied with his work, the tactician ran off to collect the supplies needed for his plan. Immediately after he left, however, his target; the Lady Lyndis he so cared for; entered into the vicinity, where she hoped to find the tactician to ask him some questions.

What she found instead was his written out plan, conveniently laid out in plain sight... which is something that the tactician did not want Lyn to see. She examined the detailed diagrams and charts and instructions with increasing curiosity, and when the tactician finally returned, he was dumbfounded to find her reading his well-thought up work.

So much for that.

He never expected that Lyn would be walking by while he was gone. Being the tactician, he should have considered all possibilities, including that one. Ashamed at himself, he dropped all of the objects he was carrying, and simply started to bang his head against a nearby tree.

It was only when Lyndis wedged her way between him and the tree and warmly kissed his lips that the tactician stopped.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me," she lightly murmured to him. "I would love to enter into a relationship with you. I've felt the same way about you for a long time..."

The tactician merely hugged Lyn after that; he got his wish. He got to kiss Lyndis. Even better, they were now officially a couple, something that he wished would happen for months.

While he had technically failed as a tactician in that situation, it didn't matter.

Not in the slightest.

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

This fic is for Gingalain! Hope it's fluffy! Other than my policy rules, (FE only, no yaoi, no yuri, no tragedy, no angst, no incest [although I've played with incest in a few fics]) there are two fics I swore I would never write: 1. A TacticianxLyn fic, just because there are so many of them. The majority of my couples are rare or completely unique. 2. A high school AU fic, just because I thought it was ridiculous and stooped to such a low level.

Now, obviously, I've written that first "taboo" fic for Gingalain's request. I wasn't going to turn him down just because of my selfishness. That's just plain unfair. Besides, I really like how it turned out! I wanted to write something that was unique, as usual, and I honestly believe it worked. Again, though, I've read very, VERY few of those fics in the first place, so if they all sound like this, I apologize! I didn't bother giving the tactician a name. It wouldn't have added anything.

Well, time to update Mutual Respect. I need to get Lon'qu out of his awkward situation with Lucina!

I wonder if in the future I'll break down and write that high school AU fic anyway. :p Although, if I do, it MUST be with my favourite pairing! (Tom-ato13 knows which one I'm talking about! Stop cringing! :D Many of you guys may know too!)


End file.
